oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Taeniir Lanmiriel (old lore)
Taeniir is an amalgam of characters played by others devised by Ground Man, and played by Merlin! She's great! We swear! "What about... knives?" -''Taeniir Lanmiriel '''Taeniir Araima Lanmiriel' (b. 5 Gozran, 852 AC) is a reformed thief and the Autocrat-consort of the CIty of New Haven; she is the fiancée of Baranya Hawall. The subject of a lengthy quest of resurrection, this high elf has, at various points in her life, worked for the Rikan political family The Spades, a privateer vessel, and an adventuring company known as the Copper Rose. History A high elf raised among humans and dusk elves, Taeniir is a woman with confused cultural roots. In the city of Rike, the code of the streets is to adapt or die; she adapted, joining up with The Spades as a means to survive. When the leaders of the Spades were slaughtered by the Strings during their mad bid for power, Taeniir knew that the city was headed down a dark path. Rather than stay, Taeniir signed on with a privateer vessel associated with the Spades, the Hydra's Wake, and set to sea. After five years on the sea, Taeniir found religion, something she had not known in the City of Daggers. Unable to reconcile her life as a pirate and her newfound faith, she left the crew of the Wake on good terms, traveling the world instead. In Haven, she met Leandra Katsaros and Edwin Clowes, a pair of adventurers looking to make a name for themselves, and made their way for the Northern Tundra, eager to explore the unknown land. The three found themselves in the town of Argent Pass, a human-dominated silver mining town, overlooked by an imposing cathedral, consecrated in the name of the goddess of valor, Iomedae. When the three arrived, they were greeted by one of the local Iomedaean acolytes. The acolyte's name was Baranya, and she was the middle daughter of the head of the local merchant's guild, Elena Moscovi-Hawall. The group of three quickly turned into a group of four, as Baranya became fast friends with the adventurers. They called themselves the Copper Rose, after a wayfinder the group tracked down and returned to Baranya's mother. The bonds of friendship between the four of them grew through the years; between Taeniir and Baranya, however, this friendship became a romance. On 5th Sarenith, 1004 AC, Taeniir, Baranya, Edwin, and Leandra, as well as a contingent force of eight Iomedaean paladins, responded to rumors of orcish slavers launching a raid on a nearby settlement. The force located the orcs, who appeared to be struggling with their wagon on the side of the road. Baranya climbed a tree for a better vantage point; from her perch, she determined that the best course of action was to charge to orcs from their flank, as they appeared to be unaware of the impending attack. Unfortunately, the orcs were actually lying in ambush themselves. In the pitched battle that ensued, Taeniir managed to slay two of the slavers before being shot in the heart by a poisoned arrow, dying instantly. The story, however, did not end there. Taking it upon herself to return not just Taeniir, but all the friends and companions she lost that day back to life, Baranya set upon a quest to seize the power necessary to make such a dream a reality. On 23 Desnus, 1007 AC, the recently-appointed Autocrat of Chrysanthea achieved her long-standing goal, and Taeniir is now, once again, among the living. Appearance Tall, lithe, and frail; A bodybuilder, Taeniir is not. She prefers clothes with brown and green hues and lots of pockets and hidden compartments. Taeniir carries at least eight knives on her person at all times, possibly more. She keeps oaken holy symbols of Shelyn, Nethys, Iomedae, and Erastil hung around her belt as charms. She is often seen wearing a light brown shawl and pointy brown hat that a witch might stereotypically wear. In the winter months, or in cold climates, Taeniir trades in her shawl for a heavy coat and a scarf. Personality Friendly and outgoing; Taeniir is a natural friend-maker. She can be rather sly at times - habits formed on the streets of Rike die hard, after all - and she is predisposed to be inquisitive. Taeniir, while not a pacifist, dislikes fighting, doing her best to avoid hurting people. However, when forced to violent action, she can be an extremely pragmatic and deadly combatant. Friends Baranya: They're girlfriends! Enemies Taeniir generally dislikes followers of Rovagug, Lamashtu, and Urgathoa, but does not have any specific enemies. The person who would have best qualified (her killer) was slain several days prior to her resurrection. Aspirations OWN THE MOST KNIVES. OWN THE BEST KNIVES. Category:Old Lore